Nessie's story
by Nessieandjacobforever
Summary: Nessie's life has just started, what happens when she starts to grow slower and is aloud to live like a real kid and maybe even go to school. sorry i suck at summarys. my first fanfic, please read and review. mixed POVs
1. mama are they gone!

Chapter 1

Mama Are they gone

~BPOV~

It has been two weeks since the volturi had gone and Edward just came back from Africa where he went to find out more about our adorable daughter Renesmee, who now looked about five years old. Carlisle said that in the last 5 days that Renesmee's growth has slowed down considerably and that in about a month her growth should be the same as a human child, she should look 6-7. (A/n: I want Nessie to go through all of school)

It was 5 in the morning and Edward and I where laying on our bed after a long night (Edward had come got home at 10:25 and said hello to everyone the we went to our cottage, put renesmee to bed, then we wend to our bed wink, wink, nudge, nudge) when suddenly Edward jumped out of bed and said,

"She's waking up,"

Then he ran into the walk in closet to get some cloths that weren't in shreds and through me some, just as I heard tiny feet walking to our room and quiet sobs. I got my cloths on and ran to the do to pick her up and she squeezed me tight.

"What happened?" I asked in panic while seeing where she may have heart her self.

"Mama are they gone, are they gone forever? I don't want them to heart you mama or daddy," she said starting to cry even more,

"Who honey," I asked trying to sooth her. Then she put her hands on my face and showed me her dream, she was sitting on a giant wolfs back which I guessed was Jacob and was looking at Aro trying to rip my arm off and then the picture went away. She started to cry harder and hugged me.

"Baby they will never hurt us we are very strong and they understand we are not a threat to them," I said as Edward took her and placed her between us.

"Promise?"

"We promise,"i kissed her on the head, then she fell asleep soundly holding both of our hands and dreaming of nothing.

A/N: sorry it's so short it will get longer I hope. I hope you like it, this is my first fanfic so can uo please review and I will continue. And I mat need a beta reader because I am bad at checking mistakes!


	2. bonfires and suprises!

Sorry about the spelling mistakes, if you find any could you just tell me please!

Chapter 2

Bonfires and surprises

~BPOV~

It has been one month now since Renesmee had her last nightmare of the volturi, and she has stopped growing so fast and now grows the same speed as a human child. Today me and Renesmee are going to a bonfire on first beach with Jake, Charlie, sue, Emily, Kim and the pack to celebrate new years.

We were in my room at the cottage and I was dressing Renesmee in her new blue flowered dress that Alice bought her because Jake is going to pick her up early so she can have more time to play,

"I'm going to see Clare today, i'm going to see Clare today!" she stood up when I was done with her hair and started jumping on my bed singing when Edward came in walked in and gasped,

"Who is this beautiful girl jumping on my bed?" he asked in a playful tone.

"Meeeeeeeeeeee!" she shouted and jumped into his arms and kissed him on the cheek then jumped down. She ran out the door to get her new sandals from Jake.

"Don't take long, Jacob will be here in tow minuets," I yelled after her. She squalled and ran quicker.

"Are you... sure you don't… want to come… with us today?" Edward said between kissing my neck, all the family where going to go hunting over night in Alaska. I stayed behind because Charlie was moving into Sue's tomorrow morning and i didnt want to put more pressure on him to look after renesmee as well,

"Yes, i'm sure I want to tell renesmee that she can go to school, and Jake asked me go and I haven't seen Emily in a long time," I whispered so renesmee wouldn't hear.

"Okay,"

I heard Jake come in say hi got renesmee then went. We where all alone now, Edward picked me up bridle style and took me to bed, started to kiss me all over my face and slid his hands up my top.

-1 ½ hours later-

When I got to the beach the bonfire was already started, all the food was gone ( I am glad I don't eat or I would be starveling) and Billy was telling a story, I walked up to the group and sat between Jake (who had renesmee on his lap) and Emily,

"hey," I sais "sorry I'm late, I was busy," I heard Jacob snort, I it him round the head before turning away from him to talk to Emily who had Clare on her lap, Clare was talking to renesmee about some barbie she got from Quil.

Half an hour, later Billy had finished his story witch I didn't listen to, Emily and I where having a conversation on how much the pack eats and how big the pack got. I stood up took renesmee from Jake and took her to the waters edge and put her down,

"Honey," I started "would you like it If we enrolled you I n school?" she looked up at me, squeeled, hugged my legs and ran around me, shouting

"Yes, yes, yes mama" and ran off back to the group to tell Clare and Jake.

I walked slowly back to everyone taking in the view of the ocean it was so much more beautiful, now that I was a vampire everything looked and sounded wonderful. I got back to the group and sat down and Emily stood up

"I have an announcement to make," she cleared her throat then carried on "me and Sam are going to have a baby!" she said with the biggest smile ever, everyone started to cheer and went up to her and congratulated her, I looked over at Sam and he looked completely shocked then he ran up to her and gave her a passion filled kiss.

After that people started to leave till it was only me Jake, Sam, Emily and renesmee. I congratulated Emily for the 10th time tonight then picked up renesmee and ran home. I put renesmee to bed.

A/N: hope you liked it, does anyone have some good names I could name Emily's kid (preferably native amercing names) REVIEW please please please!:)


End file.
